Long Lost Pup
by KID KuPO
Summary: Okami Komamura Leo. Half – Human, Half – wolf. To everybody else, I am just a young teenager who has freakish wolf ears and a tail to boot. To everybody else, I am a burden…an outcast…a thing. To myself, I am the son of Sanji Komamura. The son he never knew. To myself, I vow to grow stronger, both mentally and physically, to protect the people I love.
1. Awaken your true self

**Chapter One**

**Awaken your true self**

Pure darkness. That's all I see. Everywhere I turn, I see more black. No…it's like…sense of direction doesn't exist here…at all. Am I falling? Am I stuck? Will I…forever be lost?

_Okami…_

"Wha…what?"

_Open your eyes…_

"They are open…I'm wide awake"

_Wake up…_

As I follow that voice's order, I find myself uselessly opening and closing my eyes to a point where I am desperate to find what I'm supposed to be seeing.

"I don't know what you want me to do…" I sigh, defeated.

_You can do it…I'm right in front of you. All you need to do is open your eyes._

"I'm really trying…" I ask as I close my eyes as tight as I can.

_I know._

I followed that voice. It was so kind…so gentle.

_I'm right here, Okami. Now…open your eyes. I really wish to meet you…_

I kept my eyes closed for what seemed like a very long time. I felt a surge of warmth coming from my chest. No, it felt like it was coming from my heart. A warm energy that felt familiar. And as I opened my eyes, there was no darkness, no hint of black to be seen. I was surrounded by a beautiful forest with the warm sun gleaming in the air. I wasn't floating at all and at that moment…I didn't feel lost anymore.

_Hello Okami…_

As I turned around, I saw the most beautiful, majestical White wolf I've ever seen.

"Hello…" I smile. "How do you know me?"

_Silly boy…I am you. _

I was confused as to how she was me. But then I realised an important factor.

"You…you were that warm glow…?" I questioned as I placed my palm over my heart.

_Yes I was. _

I smiled with an intense glow at the wolf.

"What's your name?" I ask, wanting to know more of this beautiful creature.

_Silly boy, you already know who I am. Just look inside yourself and you'll know the answer._

"I do…?"

_Say my name. You know it…_

I closed my eyes once again. I felt the warm surge brighten and tingle my insides. Then I understood what I was supposed to say.

_Well?_

"Hello…Amaterasu"

* * *

I woke up with a jolt sitting up right in my bed. What a strange dream. I felt my chest once more and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, nothing happened. I didn't feel anything either.

"Amaterasu? Was that the wolf?" I ask myself as I get out of bed.

I sighed deeply as I fell limply back onto my bed and stared back at the ceiling.

"Was it really all a dream?" I yawn as I look up in wonder.

"Okami, Breakfast!" A frail, kind voice called me.

"Coming Grandmother!" I answered back as I got out of my bed.

I slid open my bedroom door and went into the kitchen to find my grandmother scuttling around, placing delicious food on the table.

"Today's a big day for you! So eat up" She smiled as she gave me a hug.

"That's right, I forgot that I get to go to the welcome ceremony at Shinigami academy today…" I mumbled to myself.

"Don't tell me you forgot…"My Grandmother sighed.

"No! I was just _reminding_ myself, that's all!" I pouted as I sat down.

As I ate, I couldn't forget about that dream. It was so vivid, so life-like. It was like I was really there. Grandmother seemed to be noticing my demeanour.

"My goodness boy, you're looking off into space! Want to tell me what's going on in that mind of yours?" She smiled as she dug in to her rice.

"It's really silly, Grandma. It was a dream I had"

"Nonsense, my dear boy! If you're not eating breakfast, something's bugging you. Please tell me" She pleaded as she put her bowl down.

I deeply sighed at how she wouldn't give in.

"I dreamed of a wolf…"

My grandmother's expression changed instantly. Like…she knew.

"A wolf?"

"Yes. A wolf called Amaterasu. The dream was so real Grandma! I felt like I was really there talking to the goddess!"

My Grandma sighed as she stood up from her chair and retreated slowly to her room.

"Grandma? Did I offend you? Did I say something wrong?" I asked out of panic.

She never answered, she just closed her door. Silence filled this house. If a pin could drop, you could hear it. Did I offend Grandma _that _bad?

"Okami…" My Grandmother's voice called out as she opened her door a moment later.

She bought with her a katana covered up by a cloth.

"Your grandfather said not to give this to you until you had _that_ dream. I never believed him at the time, but your grandfather said the exact same thing 65 years ago" She smiled as she placed the blade in front of me.

"Grandmother…"

"Take her, Master her, and Respect her. Only then will you be one with Amaterasu" She smiled as she sat down next to me.

"So that dream…was—"

"Yes Okami. That dream was real. Amaterasu formed a bond with you in that dream and in time, that bond will destroy any darkness in its path"

I took the blade and found it to be quite light. As I removed the cover, I was surprised to see that it was double-bladed. Grandma was shocked too.

"That's strange…I could've sworn it was only…" She was at a loss for words.

And so was I.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" I gasped as I looked at the time.

I was completely rushing through my room, trying to find my uniform before finding out it was a smaller size (The pants felt like shorts, so they were up to my knees). Forgetting the matter, I grabbed my school supplies (and lunch) and made my way towards the door.

"See you later!"

"Okami! Your blade!" She scolded as she gave me Amaterasu.

"Oh!" I realized in shock as I took the blade. "Thank you Grandma!"

"Have a good day now, you hear? I'll see you there!" She smiled as she rushed me out the door.

Look out Shinigami academy, here comes a new Soul Reaper! And his name is Okami!

* * *

Love it, hate it, whatever!

Review please! XD


	2. I am the TRUE meaning of Late

Okami Komamura Leo. Half – Human, Half – wolf.

To everybody else, I am just a young teenager who has _freakish _wolf ears and a tail to boot.

To everybody else, I am a burden…an outcast…a _thing_.

To everybody else, I won't make it anywhere in Soul Society.

To myself, I am the son of Sanji Komamura. The son he never knew.

To myself, I vow to grow stronger, both mentally and physically, to protect the people I love.

To myself, I will...accept myself the way I am.

**Chapter Two **

**I am the true meaning of the word "Late"**

I can't believe it! It's ridiculous! I am now two hours late because I can't find my way in this stupid academy!

"No, this can't be the way! I feel like I'm running in circles" I groan with frustration, tearing my map to shreds.

"The opening ceremony must be over by now…" I sighed as I turned a corner and accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Ouch…" She whimpered as she landed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you" I apologize as I help her up.

"Thank you" She smiled as she dusted herself off.

"I'm Okami" I greeted as I waited for her name.

"Yukiko. Sorry, you don't realize what it's like to finally see someone" She sighed with relief as she shook my hand.

"I know the feeling" I agree.

"So, do you know where the opening ceremony is?" She asked as she looked around the area.

"What? You don't know either?" I gasp.

"You're lost too, aren't you?" She sighed. "This map isn't really helpful"

"Tell me about it! Plus, I think the opening ceremony is finished by now" I sigh.

"Okami!"

We both turn around to see my grandmother walking towards me.

"Oh, I'm sorry grandmother. I couldn't find the hall in time" I apologized as I bowed my head in shame.

"Don't worry, I couldn't find it either" She smiled.

"What? You're lost too?" Yukiko and I gasp.

"God, this place is like a maze" Yukiko huffs in stress.

"Oh right" I said out loud remembering the elephant in the room. "Yukiko, this is my Grandmother Willow. Grandmother, this is Yukiko"

"It's lovely to meet you" She smiled as she shook her hand.

"Right back at you, love" She smiled.

"Okami, was it?" She asked. I nodded in return. "Your pants—"

"I know, I know. Must've got the wrong size" I sighed as I gestured to my blue shorts which _should _have been pants.

"Hey!" We heard a rough voice cry out.

We saw a man with a huge build stumble towards us.

"Oh, hello" Yukiko greets with a smile.

"You don't know how grateful I am to see you guys…" He huffed out of breath.

"A friend of yours, Okami?" My grandmother asks innocently.

"I don't know him…Maybe he's referring to Yukiko?" I questioned as I looked at Yukiko.

"I don't know him either. I was only being friendly" She smiled.

The man took a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

"Sorry, I'm lost too" He laughed awkwardly. "I only meant that I was glad to see other people"

"Join the party" I sigh, rubbing my forehead. "God, we're never gonna find the entrance ceremony"

My grandmother laughed softly at our confused states.

"We should stick together" She smiled. "It's only fate that we should meet up"

"My name's Tatsumi Kokoro! It's nice to meet you" He greeted with a sheepish smile.

"Okami Leo! Wow Tatsumi, your name's got a lot of _heart_" I laugh.

**(A/N: **_**Kokoro **_**means **_**Heart **_**in Japanese)**

My grandmother slapped the back of my hand.

"Be nice" She scolded.

"I'm so sorry" I bow in respect.

"It's a family name" He hesitated as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I think it's cute" Yukiko complimented with a soft tone.

Tatsumi's face went into a deep red flush.

"Uhh, thanks…" He choked out. "We should probably get going"

"Yeah, we can't be that far, right?" I agreed as we travelled together.

**2 HOURS LATER…**

"THIS IS FRUSTRATING ME!" I scream out loud as we came to yet another dead end. "WHAT IS WITH THIS PLACE?!"

"What is it with Soul Society's mazes? I understand it's to confuse the enemy but won't it confuse them too?" Yukiko sighed in defeat.

"I don't think its morning anymore. Classes have probably started by now" Tatsumi pointed out.

I fell on the ground in defeat.

"It's no use. We're already late" I sigh.

We stayed put for a while in silence until my Grandmother spoke up.

"Why can't you use your abilities?" She suggested.

"It's against the law to use your powers for reckless reasons. We'll get in more trouble because we're students" Yukiko said sadly.

"Maybe they'll understand because of how late you are?" Grandma asked.

"I don't know…" I hesitated.

"We won't know until we try, right?" Tatsumi yelled out in confidence.

"Tatsumi…" I gazed at his hand as he offered to help me up.

"Let's do it, Okami! Let's do it, Yukiko!"

"Right!" We both agreed.

* * *

Like it, Love it, Hate it, Whatever!

Please review!


End file.
